Don't you know?
by Briaphy0274
Summary: Lal gets into some trouble on her walk home. And that's when her favorite blonde idiot decided to visit. One-shot.


Cololal

**This takes place after the Arcobaleno had their curses removed and have their adult forms**

"Hey Iemitsu, here is the paperwork that I was assigned. All done." Lal stated to her boss. Iemitsu gave Lal one of his usual grins that he usually uses when he is at home with Mama. "Great job Lal. Well that finishes everything that you had to take care of. You can have the rest of the day off." Iemitsu told Lal happily. He seemed glad that Lal was able to get off work early. She has been working extra hard recently.

Ever since all the Arcobaleno had their curses removed, Lal has wanted to take on more jobs at CEDEF since she was capable of doing more tasks with her adult form. Iemitsu told her that she didn't have to and wasn't required to do any of the difficult tasks but she insisted, claiming that she wouldn't feel accomplished if she didn't push herself and for not capable of doing much as an infant. But Iemitsu thinks that she has been pushing herself too hard.

"Okay. I guess I will be going back home for now. I'll see you tomorrow Iemitsu." Lal casually told him as she headed toward the door, picking up her cloak that was on the desk chair. Iemitsu just waved, looking up from his paperwork to see Lal off. "See you tomorrow. And watch yourself out there." "Don't worry, I will." Lal yelled back assuringly.

Lal then proceeded to head down the main hallway and out the big glass door that was the border of the administrating agency for the Vongola and the outside world. When Lal got outside she began to feel the soft, warming air of Italy in spring blow across her face. It felt quite refreshing after being cooped up in that giant office building for several hours. Lal proceeded down the sidewalk toward her home. She just walked south one block and west 2 blocks before she stopped by a Starbucks coffee shop. She walked in, smelling the fragrance of coffee and other various sweets. It smelled great, but Lal wasn't in the mood for coffee today. She was tuckered out and wanted to go straight to bed once she got home, so she just ordered herself a tasty vanilla bean frappuccino grande. She figured that would hold her up until she got home.

Then she felt something staring at her, boring holes through the back of her head. She slowly, yet cautiously turned her head so that others wouldn't suspect her and make it seem casual. But once she turned around she saw nothing out of the ordinary or suspicious. She continued to keep watch until her frappe was ready to be taken.

Lal left the small Starbucks with her frappe in hand. She brushed off the feeling of something suspicious inside the shop after searching for a good 5-10 minutes. She figured she must have scared the stalker off. She continued to walk down the street toward her apartment in the big city when she felt something off about the alley she just walked by. She felt the same ominous glare staring at her from the alleyway as she felt from when she was at Starbucks. She cautiously placed her hand on her gun, which was securely placed on her belt. Nobody noticed it because of her huge cloak that covers everything. She glared into the shadows that covered the presence of her stalker, questioning if she should come straight out and demand the identification of the supposed stalker or just continue her walk home.

"Well I see that you have found me Ms. Lal Mirch." The low-toned, raspy voice stated from the shadows. Lal Mirch could not identify the ominous voice. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lal asked the shadow. "I don't need to tell you anything. You just need to know that I've come here to take you as a reward to my boss." And that's when Lal pulled her gun out of its case and aimed it toward the shadowed man. "Come out of that alley with your weapons on the ground and your hands behind your head immediately." As if the stranger had wanted nothing to do with fighting, he came out of the shadows with his hands behind his head and threw his weapons on the ground toward Lal. "Strange. I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." The man said with a cocky smirk on his face. Lal immediately took caution and jumped away from the spot of the sidewalk she was on, sensing that there was an ally aiding in Lal's capture. Lal was a second too late and a knife stabbed straight into the back of her left calf. Lal fell to the ground, spilling the contents of her frappe, wincing in pain. She cussed under her breath. Her gun slid a great distance away from her when she fell, so she was unarmed. That's when the man in the alleyway picked up one of the guns that he threw to the ground and slowly walked up to Lal's injured body.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I just have to make sure that you can't run off." He then pulled his gun up and aimed it toward Lal's thighs. Lal was cursing even more under her breath for the fact that she is lying on the ground helpless and that her phone wasn't connecting to Iemitsu fast enough. But just before the man was about to pull the trigger, he himself was shot in the stomach 3 times. He stared blankly at the sidewalk ahead of him as he fell backwards onto the sidewalk losing consciousness.

"And don't mess with my Lal Mirch ever again or you will get more than just 3 bullets in your gut, kora." Lal immediately recognized the catchphrase and turned her head toward the tall blonde standing before her. "Colonello? What are you doing here in Italy? You're supposed to be in Mafia Land!" Lal yelled questioningly as the blonde crouched down next to her body as she attempted to sit up. He gave her his signature smile that she always loved. "Don't get up just yet. I came here to check up on you since I have the week off, kora." He started. Then he looked toward her impaled leg that was oozing out dark crimson blood. He was severely worried but it didn't show on his features. His smile instantly vanished from his face and was replaced with a worriedful frown. Since Lal knew what he was like she could tell that he was very worried from her leg injury.

"Damn Lal. What kind of mess did you get yourself into this time? The first time I see you in 2 years and you go and get a severe injury in your leg, kora." Colonello then made his way to Lal's injured leg. He glanced at it and sighed. "Well you're not gonna be able to walk on that leg for a while. I'll take you back home while Iemitsu comes and cleans up this mess, kora." Colonello told Lal reassuringly as he quickly lifted Lal off the ground, carrying her bridal style. Lal felt the heat rising in her cheeks immensely as they continued to redden. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Lal asked questioningly while having a mental breakdown, even though she was enjoying it greatly.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you walk home in your condition. Struggle all you want, but you're not walking with that leg, kora." Colonello told Lal with a serious yet playful grin on his handsome face. Lal's only reaction was looking down, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes and cheeks, mumbling to herself "Fine." Colonello hurriedly rushed down the street to Lal's apartment, leaving semi-large drops of blood on the cold, hard cement. After arriving to said destination and getting acquainted inside, Colonello immediately placed Lal on her couch, tending to her wounds.

"Okay Lal, this is gonna hurt, kora." Colonello prepared Lal for what was going to happen. He then proceeded to remove the dagger from Lal's calf. It didn't take very long, but Lal was screaming throughout the entire thing. Colonello immediately tended to the oncoming rush of fresh blood that soon soaked the white towel in his hands. The wound was securely bandaged several minutes later with a panting Lal lying on the couch.

"Damn. That took longer than I thought. But at least your wound is closed. But don't move too much or you might reopen the wound, kora." Colonello then proceeded to gather the wasted bandages to throw away and the towels to throw in the washing machine. As he left the room Lal sat silently in her seat, lost in her thoughts while panting lightly.

_Why is it that Colonello decided to return now of all times?_ Lal thought to herself. She really did wondered why he was here when he could have gone to many other places and seen many other people. Colonello soon returned to the living room where Lal resided after quickly throwing the bloodied towels in the wash. He noticed that she was too out of it, considering the fact that whenever he walks into the room she always seems to look in his direction. She wasn't responding at all to his presence. Something must be wrong.

"Hey Lal, what's wrong, kora?" He stated calmly, gaining her attention with the seriousness of his tone. "What? O-oh. It-it's nothing. I was just thinking." "Yeah, I can see that. But you must be doing some serious thinking if I don't get your attention by walking into the room, kora." Colonello stated jokingly while he watched Lal turn into a tomato from where he sat. "Sh-shut up. M-mind your own business!" Lal practically screamed at him as she looked away so he couldn't get any hints as to the change in her demeanor.

"Sorry commander, no can do, kora." Colonello stated jokingly again as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She noticed the change in the distance of his voice and turned her head drastically to find a pair of sky blue eyes in front of her dark red ones. Her blush deepened as he placed his hand gently on her right cheek. Let the mental breakdown occur once again.

"Could you please do me this one favor for once and tell me what's wrong, kora?" Colonello calmly asked Lal as her expression softened. He could feel the burning heat on her cheeks; he knew he was getting to her.

"It-it's just… Why would you want to come here and visit me when there are several other people who would love to see you?" Lal quickly asked, worried that her voice might crack while looking away. Colonello was actually slightly, just slightly, shocked. Why would she think that? Doesn't she know how he feels about her? Maybe it's finally time to show her. He sighed. Colonello gently put his free hand near the back of her left cheek on her jaw line.

"You should know better than anybody why I would come here, kora." Colonello stated as he leaned in slowly, pulling her head closer slightly. Lal could feel his hot breath brush against her lips as he slowly, yet passionately captured her lips with his own. Lal was not surprised at first, she expected this from him. She eased into the kiss as Colonello began to massage the back of her jaw with his thumbs. She missed this so immensely. Missing the feel of his smooth skin, the smell of his cologne, missing the way his body shaped perfectly with hers, missing the way he treated her, missed everything about him. She soon found her hands feeling his chiseled abs through his white undershirt. Soon after her hands brought themselves around his neck and let them rest there. They both could feel the passion coming from each other's attitudes and then their passionate kiss gently slowed to a stop, needing a breather. Colonello stared deeply into Lal's beautiful eyes, absorbing all of their emotion. Both of them understanding each other completely while both panting heavily yet in sync.

Spark.

"That was amazing, kora." Colonello smiled softly with his genuine grin. He was actually shocked when he felt Lal tackle him into a warm hug. He could hear soft sobs coming from the former military commander. "I've missed you… so much." Lal finished, sobbing into Colonello's chest. Colonello immediately comforted Lal after her heartfelt words and glanced over to her leg to make sure that she didn't reopen her wound from that tackle. "Don't worry Lal. I'm here, kora." Colonello reassured her as he gently kissed her forehead. He then proceeded to grasp Lal's chin between his index finger and thumb and tilt her head upward so he could have a complete view of her gorgeous face.

"Don't you know I love you, kora."


End file.
